1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to fuel injected internal combustion engines, and more particularly to vent systems for fuel rails of fuel injected engines.
2. Related Art
Fuel injected internal combustion engines require liquid fuel to be injected through fuel injectors for the engine to be started, as well as during operation. It is particularly important that liquid fuel, and not air, be present in the fuel rail and in the injectors during a starting procedure. This becomes even more important for engines having pull start mechanisms, such as those used in marine applications, for example. If a user pulls a start cord while air is present in the fuel rail, the likelihood that the engine will start is greatly reduced. This can lead to a frustrated user, as well as making it even more difficult to start the engine. Accordingly, ensuring liquid fuel is present in the fuel rail prior to pulling on the start cord is critical in order to optimize the potential for the engine to start.